


Claimed

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha Enoch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Horace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yay! Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horace is struggling through another lonely heat, when someone comes to help him





	Claimed

Horace tossed and turned in his bed, a hopeless attempt to get comfortable. His heats were never the most enjoyable things, but this was by far the worst one he had experienced. 

He guessed it was because he hadn’t been claimed yet. It had been an entire year since he presented, and no alpha wanted him. He was getting more and more desperate every heat that passed.   
Horace felt his slick gush onto his already soaked bedsheets. Nothing would sate his needs, but an alphas knot. 

The miserable omega was startled by the sound of his door opening, and the sharp, relaxing scent of an alpha. His brain went fuzzy with want, the smell of the alpha kicking his hormones into hyperdrive.

Enoch had an eye on Horace for as long as he could remember, the omega was a perfect mate, submissive, quiet, and actually kind of funny. And plus, Enoch had always had a thing for the whole blonde hair, blue eyes look. The alpha had been waiting until Horace was vulnerable and unable to refuse any advances. 

Enoch straddled the blond omega, running one of his hands through his damp hair. The younger boy’s body went limp, and he gazed up at the alpha with a dizzy smile plastered on his face. Enoch leaned over and kissed him, Horace kissed back lazily. 

The alpha started to leave bites and kissed down the feeble boy’s jawline, making his way toward his neck. He licked and sucked at Horace’s scent glands, sending spasms down his body. The omega moaned, he was unbearably wet, his untouched slit throbbed with want. 

Enoch noticed this, and slipped a hand between Horace’s legs. He shallowly dipped a finger into the omega’s sopping folds. The omega sobbed when Enoch wouldn’t go any deeper, and tried to grind down on the digit. To Horace’s extreme disappointment, the alpha removed his hand and dragged him out if his bed. 

“On your knees” he barked 

Horace struggled to get up, his legs felt like jelly, and all he wanted was for this alpha to knot him, and claim him. But he did end up kneeling in front of the older boy. He yanked his hair and Horace squeaked. The alphas cock was so big! He had never seen a real one before, he tentatively touched his tongue to the tip. Enoch slammed himself into the omegas mouth, Horace gagged around the huge member and whimpered softly.

The omega started to suck, hesitantly at first, but slowly getting more enthusiastic. 

“You’re a natural” Enoch purred, “such a good slut” 

Horace felt his head grow even more fuzzy and his body felt like it was on fire. Enoch pulled out of the omegas mouth;

“Lay down and spread your legs”

Horace quickly did as he was told, the excitement making him tremble.   
Enoch looked at the shaky boy’s porcelain skin, his eyes trailing over his useless omega cock and dripping cunt. He kissed Horace hard, his dick pressing against his cunt, but not going any farther. He slowly pushed into Horace, holding his hips to still any movement. Once he had bottomed out, he started thrusting roughly. Horace could only cry out. His hands were tangled in the omega’s hair, pulling it and blurring Horace’s lines between pain and pleasure.

His thrusts grow sloppy, and he could feel Horace clenching around him. Enoch bit Horace’s neck as he came, claiming him. Horace moaned, his alphas knot stretched him so much it hurt, and he felt his seed filling him. Enoch pulled Horace close, licking the bloody bite on his neck and cuddling him until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support! This was really fun to write


End file.
